Peacemaker Terapeuta Familiar caso 1
by Peace-san
Summary: Un ambicioso terapeuta llega a ponyville buscando ayudar a sus ciudadanos con sus problemas conyugales.
1. Chapter 1

_Peacemaker Terapeuta Familiar_

Caso 1: Cuando los dioses se enojan

Me llamo Peacemaker, soy un pony terrestre y desde pequeño siempre me llamó la atención los conflictos entre los demás, no porque fuera alguien morboso que gustara de ello, sino porque me gustaba ayudar a los demás a resolver sus problemas, crecí con los estudios correspondientes para seguir con mi afición, el ayudar a los demás con sus problemas, así al graduarme de la escuela me convertí en terapeuta familiar, pensé ser el más famoso y de paso ganar mucho dinero en el proceso jejeje, al menos eso pensaba cuando dejé mi hogar en el Broxny y decidí abrir mi consultorio en un lejano poblado llamado Ponyville.

- ¡Pasen y por favor pueden recostarse en los divanes!

Un joven pony color marrón de crines café claro indicaba a sus primeros clientes donde se colocarían durante la sesión, Su marca era la silueta de una pareja de ponys abrazados en forma conciliadora.

Cerca de cada diván había una pequeña mesa con un adorno, una tenía un jarrón al parecer de tierras muy lejanas y se veía muy antiguo, en la otra mesilla una maseta con un helecho que soltaba un fresco aroma, las paredes del consultorio colgaban diplomas de todos sus estudios que cursó para ser consejero y fotos de parejas felices con notas de agradecimiento a Peacemaker.

La dama venía ataviada con un gran y elegante sombrero que le cubría casi por completo el rostro además de llevar puestos lentes de sol, esto para que no la reconocieran, pero la marca del sol en su costado la delataba, la dama tómo el diván cerca del elegante jarrón, mientras su acompañante, un Draconequus de apariencia desgarbada que igual que ella traía un sombrero de ala ancha, lentes oscuros y una gabardina, Peacemaker se sabía discreto ante sus pacientes, pero no sabía si ellos no se daban cuenta de lo obvios que se veían tratando de ocultar sus identidades con tan ridículo disfraz, fue entonces que notó que al Draconequus.

- ¡Emm! Disculpe Sr, pero creo que este diván es un poco pequeño para su persona.

- ¡Mmm! ¡Cierto, pero no se preocupe mi amigo enseguida lo arreglo!

Dijo el Draconequus con animosa voz para después hacer chasquear sus dedos y el diván se convirtió en una nube de algodón azucarado, tan grande y cómoda como para que pudiera recostarse sobre ella con comodidad, "¡Mi… diván nuevo!" pensó con los ojos extremadamente abiertos mirando en lo que ahora era su diván, mientras que el Draconequus le arrancaba una parte y se la comía haciendo sonar la boca con fuerza.

- ¡podrías ser MÁS cortÉS, eres tan cerdo!

Grito la dama, a lo que Peacemaker que aun estaba en la entrada, alzó sus cascos delanteros y se acercó pidiendo calma, para después ocupar su lugar en medio de ambos.

- ¡Tranquila mi Lady! En un momento veremos la raíz del problema aunque veo una pequeña parte

- ¡Como usted diga Dr.!

- Bien comencemos, Sr disc…

- Solo Señor "D" por favor.

- ¡Ok Sr. "D"! y la dama…

- ¡Sra. "C" por favor!

- Entiendo, bueno veamos primero la Sra. C. dígame ¿Cómo fue que empezó este problema, porque pelean tanto?

- Pues vera doctor este patán se largo muchísimo tiempo de casa y ahora que vuelve, ¡me entero que este infeliz tiene otra familia!

- Tranquila, estamos tratando de resolver esto.

- Disculpe Dr. Quisiera agregar algo, ella fue la que me convirtió en piedra mil años y me puso como adorno de su jardín.

- ¡estabas abrazando y besando a mí hermana!

- ¡Era su cumpleaños! ¿Cómo crees tú que se felicita a los que cumplen años, eh?

- ¡Miserable mentiroso, por tu culpa envié a mi hermana a la luna!

Y diciendo esto alzó el jarrón de forma amenazante dispuesta a romperlo sobre la cabeza del Sr. D, Peacemaker rápidamente alzó ambos brazos agitándolos con desesperación pidiendo calma, mientras el Sr. D. se cubría la cabeza con ambos brazos y cerraba los ojos esperando el golpe.

- ¡Tranquila mi Lady, tranquila no se exalte!

La Sra. C. respiraba con fuerza mientras sus ojos inyectados de furia no dejaban de ver, al Sr. D. completamente intimidado, poco a poco, comenzó a calmarse hasta que de nuevo colocó el jarrón en su lugar y se recostó de nuevo lanzando un suspiro molesto.

- Bien, así está mejor, bien aquí veo una parte del problema, ahora oigamos al Sr. D. para ver qué más podemos encontrar, dígame, Sr. D. como fue que empezó su relación con la Sra. C.

- Pues vera Dr. Era muy joven cuando la conocí, yo vivía en un bosquecillo sombrío y lúgubre cuando ella y su hermana aparecieron de repente, de no sé donde, y ahora que lo pienso, nunca me lo ha dicho, al principio nos llevamos muy bien pues como todo niño, necesitábamos un compañero de juegos, además que su hermana era prácticamente una bebé, yo las ayudé, durante ese tiempo vivíamos con relativa felicidad, ella buscaba gemas para mí y yo buscaba frutos para ellas, hasta que nos hicimos mayores, fue cuando empecé a verla como más que una amiga, un día pensaba decirle algo muy importante cuando su pequeña hermanita se cayó a una cueva subterránea y aparecieron esas malditas gemas, su hermana se acerco a una de ellas y trato de mordisquearla, fue entonces que empezaron los fuegos artificiales (que por cierto me asusté mucho al verlas) y se le tintó el pelo de varios colores, me parecía que se veía muy bien así, pero entonces comenzó a decirme que necesitaba ir a guiar a su pueblo, yo le dije que no era necesario, que iban muy bien sin ella, pero se encaprichó con esa idea y me abandonó, entonces mi corazón se rompió y decidí que haría cualquier cosa con tal que se fijara en mi de nuevo.

- ¡Sí! ¡y comenzó a comportarse como un estúpido!

- ¡Perdonamee, pero es mi turno!

- ¡Oh! ¡Cállate mentiroso!

- ¡Tranquilos por favor, Sra. C, déjelo continuar, ok!

La Sra. C. murmuro de mala gana para después callarse y dejar hablar al Sr. D.

- Bueno en que me quedé, ah sí, bien, a pesar de todo, decidí seguirla hasta donde fuera que llegase, se estableció en este poblado, levantó un castillo y comenzó a dirigir la vida de los demás, yo fiel como era trataba de alegrarle el día, a veces hacía llover la leche achocolatada que tanto le gustaba, pero como que ya no era lo mismo, traté de pintar el paisaje con cuadros de colores y tampoco resultó muy bien y ni le digo el día que voltee algunas casas y las hice flotar por los aires.

- ¡estabas fuera de control y reías como loco!

- ¡pues, me causaba risa como se volvían locos los demás!

Se encararon a tal punto que derribaron al terapeuta, este se levantó como relámpago agitando los cascos tratando de calmarlos.

- ¡Hey, por favor tranquilos ambos!

Sin dejar de mirarse retadoramente ambos volvieron a recostarse, Peacemaker se volvió para recoger la silla momento que aprovecho el Sr. D. para jalarse el parpado de abajo y sacarle la lengua a la Sra. C. lo cual la puso fúrica y de nuevo levanto el jarrón dispuesta a romperlo sobre la cabeza del Sr. D. pero en ese momento Peacemaker se dio la vuelta y rápidamente lo colocó de nuevo en su sitio.

- ¿Qué fue eso? Me pareció escuchar un ruido.

- ¡No fue nada!

Contestaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

- ¡Ok! Sigamos, Sra. C. dígame ¿cómo fue que se entero que él tenía otra familia?

- Le encontré una foto donde están los tres juntos atados con camisas de fuerza y abajo decía: "Vacaciones Familiares en casa loca"

- ¿Sr. D. puede explicar eso?

- ¡Solo fue un viaje con una excursión!

- ¡Mentiras, mentiroso, te moleré a golpes!

Nuevamente alzó el jarrón y esta vez sí que alcanzo arrojarlo, pero Peacemaker se atravesó atrapándolo justo a tiempo aunque le golpeo el rostro dejándolo un poco noqueado.

- ¡Mira lo que hiciste golpeaste al Dr.!

- ¡tú tienes la culpa por todas esas mentiras que dijiste, que excursión familiar ni que nada, que te crea tu abuela!

- ¡Con mi abuelita no te metas, ella ni siquiera vive por aquí!

- ¡Te matareee!

La Sra. C. se le fue encima y tomándolo del cuello con una pata, mientras que giraba la otra varias veces para propinarle un tremendo porrazo en pleno rostro tan fuerte que el Sr. D. se fue de espaldas al suelo con ella encima en donde comenzó una pelea campal que formo una nube de humo, fue entonces que Peacemaker comenzó a recuperarse, la pareja se dio cuenta de ello y rápidamente regresaron a sus respectivos lugares, tratando de aparentar que nada había pasado.

- ¡Ouch! mi rostro, ¿Qué paso? Auu, ¡Bueno al menos el jarrón está bien!

Se volvió mirando a la pareja sin notar nada raro, después notó algo raro en la pared del lado del Sr. D. los cuadros estaban todos desacomodados, sacudió la cabeza varias veces y se levanto algo mareado, después colocó de nuevo el jarrón en su sitio, aunque al acercarse la Sra. C. se volvió de lado rápidamente para mostrarle el rostro.

- ¿Sucede algo Sra. C? su crin está muy alborotada

- ¿Eh? ¡N-no solo tengo un poco de calor, si, hace calor aquí!

- Entiendo, pondré el ventilador.

Al volverse para buscar el interruptor del ventilador de techo notó al Sr. D.

- ¡Sr. D. está sangrando de la nariz y tiene un ojo morado!

El Sr. D. paso su brazo por la nariz y se dio cuenta que sangraba un poco.

- ¡Eh! ¡Ah, el calor! Si el calor, me pongo así por el calor.

- ¡Vaya eso sí que es nuevo, sabía que podría sangrar la nariz por calor, pero no que los ojos se amorataran!

- E-so es normal en mi familia,

- ¡Familia de deformes!

- ¡Oye tuuu!

- Ya tranquilos, debe ser culpa del calor por lo que están tan irritables.

Peacemaker se apresuró a prender el ventilador y abrió un tragaluz para que refrescase más rápido la habitación, ya un poco más tranquilos continuaron.

- Dígame Sr. D. entiendo que fue convertido en piedra, ah, dos veces, mi pregunta es ¿cómo se liberó de ambas?

- Bueno en realidad solo se necesita un poco de conflicto entre amigos para eso, unas chiquillas se pelearon delante mío y eso fue suficiente la primera vez y la segunda me liberó mi hij… a

El Sr. D. se dio cuenta de su error demasiado tarde, la Sra. C. lo veía con ojos asesinos.

- ¡Está bien, es verdad tengo otra familia! Pero que quería que hiciera, ella me orilló, me sentía solo abandonado, ni siquiera me hablaba, además se necesita insanidad mental y locura para que haya caos.

Decía todo esto con dramática voz mientras se apretujaba contra la nube de azúcar.

- ¿Que no son la misma cosa, inútil?

- ¡No cuando las ves desde diferente perspectiva!

- ¡Ok, entiendo no empecemos de nuevo! Sra. C. no debería recriminarle tanto, en cierta forma también es culpa suya todo esto, pero ahora díganme, ¿hoy día viven juntos?

- ¡NO!

- ¡Ni loca!

Peacemaker se quedo con los ojos viscos ante la respuesta.

- ¿Bueeeno, entonces porque siguen peleando?

- ¡Porque la quiero con toda mi alma y no me corresponde!

- ¡Porque lo amo y hiervo de celos el saber que está con otra!

El terapeuta se quedo con una cara de insulsa credulidad ante lo que acababa de escuchar.

- ¡Eeentiendooo, si me permiten un momento pasare a meditarlo en mi closet privado!

Peacemaker se encamino a un closet previamente dispuesto para otro tipo de sesiones un tanto más extremas, se metió dentro de él, cerró la puerta y echo a reír a mandíbula batiente, con tal fuerza que si el closet no hubiera estado previamente aislado, sus pacientes se le hubieran echado encima por burlarse de ellos, mientras esto pasaba, la Sra. C. y el Sr. D. se hacían grotescas muecas, poco después Peacemaker salía del closet con los ojos hinchados en lagrimas de risa y tomo su lugar de nuevo, donde suspiro profundamente retomando la seriedad nuevamente.

- ¡Bien! Eh meditado el caso, y usted Sr. D. es extremadamente mentiroso y mi querida Sra. C. usted es extremadamente celosa, sufren lo que se llama el síndrome "Ni contigo, Ni sin ti", un caso interesante donde ustedes dos se maltratan, insultan y se amenazan continuamente, pero no pueden dejar de verse, bien trataremos de solucionarlo, propongo una separación de prueba a ver como se sienten.

El Sr. D. se froto las manos mientras sonreía y se escuchaba decir "¡Sí!" por lo bajo, la Sra. cambiaba de color, de un lindo blanco a un rojo intenso de furia.

- ¡Así que estabas de acuerdo con este medicucho para dejarme maldito amorfo!

- ¡No cariño, y-yo!

- ¡No me digas "cariño" miserable!

- ¡Oye no que haces deja eso…! ¡NOOOO!

- Sra. C. cálmese por favor… ¡Auch!

La Sra. C. estaba fuera de control, Peacemaker recibió una terrible patada en la entre pierna, mientras que el Sr. D. por fin sufría el ataque con el jarrón que soltó una nube blanca al romperse en su cabeza, la Sra. C. juntó a ambos y se monto sobre ellos para aporrearlos mejor con la conocida técnica de "Bocado de puño", su furia era incontenible, Peacemaker aterrado le dijo al Sr. D. que la calmara.

- ¡Haga algo nos va a matar a los dos!

- ¡No sé qué decir, ah ya se! ¡Mi amor yo…! ¡te daré la custodia de mi hija y aaaaaay!

La Sra. C. al oír esto le tomo el brazo torciéndolo hasta casi quebrárselo.

- ¡No sea bruto, como le dice eso!

- ¡Entonces que le digo!

- ¡Dígale que la ama, que le será fiel y… AAAUH!

- ¡Está bien! ¡Mi amor, mi amor, si me perdonas la vida voy amarte siempre! y… ¡y nunca te dejare de nuevo, pero por favor no me conviertas en piedrA!

- ¡¿Que más infeliz?!

- ¿Dejar a mi otra familia?

- ¡Perfecto!

La Sra. C. se bajo de ambas víctimas mientras su color volvía a la normalidad, y con una voz dulcísima le habló al Sr. D.

- ¡Cariñito mío, mira cómo estás! anda vamos a casa para curarte esas heridas que no sé cómo te las habrás hecho, o pobrecita boquita hinchada, ¿Quiere un besito para que se sienta mejor? Anda di que sí.

- ¡Buenfo!

La Sra. C. le dio un beso que fue todo menos tierno, más bien una advertencia, después se volvió al terapeuta que aun se revolcaba en el suelo con las patas delanteras en sus cositas.

- Muchas gracias Dr. Mándeme sus honorarios por correo con gusto se los pagare, cuando me llegue.

- ¡S-si cuaaando Puueda se losss mmaaaando!

Tomo al Sr. D. por el cuello le colocó el sombrero y los lentes para después abandonar el consultorio.

Al día siguiente en el restaurant del pueblo

- ¡Y qué paso después!

- Cuando por fin me pude parar y despegarme del baño por obvias razones, limpié mi consultorio, que por cierto se lleno de hormigas por el algodón de azúcar que era mi diván, ahora tengo que comprar otro y ¡auuh! Como me duele la boca, oye qué bueno que llegaste a vivir aquí hace un mes Stargazer, me puedes decir donde podrían arreglarme los dientes, me quebró dos.

- Bueno, si conozco quien puede arreglártelos, es una cebra llamada Zecora, vive un poco profundo dentro del bosque Everfree.

- No creo poder ir hasta allá, todavía me duele mucho el cuerpo mejor iré al consultorio de la Dra. Colgate, por cierto te acuerdas del intercambio de estudios en Japony, donde compre el jarrón, ese que decías que era un fraude, que no podía ser una antigüedad.

- Si lo recuerdo, ¿Por qué? cuando te lo rompieron encontraste "Made in Japony" jejejeje

- ¡No! Era la urna funeraria de un samurái y ahora tengo un samurái fantasma en mi consultorio.

- ¡No inventes!

Fue entonces que una espectral figura se materializó detrás de Peacemaker dejando a Stargazer con los ojos muy abiertos, aquel fantasmal ser grito una frase inentendible y saco su espada para acto seguido atravesar la mesa donde comían y esta se partió en dos cayéndose, luego la figura desapareció en una bruma azulada.

- ¿Ahora me crees?

Stargazer asintió lentamente con esa misma expresión de sorpresa, Peacemaker suspiro doliéndose sus golpes mientras pensaba "¡Y apenas fue mi primer día!".

Fin


	2. Caso 2

Peacemaker Terapeuta Familiar

Caso 2: Entre Plumas Te Veas

Peacemaker se encontraba en el cafetín platicando con su amigo Stargazer sobre un paciente nuevo que atendería esa tarde, aquel pony de aspecto peculiar de color azul oscuro y de crines platinadas con rayos del mismo color de su cuerpo y su marca en forma de un remolino de estrellas, había escuchado la emoción con la que le contaba su amigo.

Y entonces, ¿dices que veras una grifo?

Si, una grifo. Creo es la primera vez que tengo una paciente de su raza.

¡Vaya, eso será genial para tu currículo!

Eso espero, bueno tengo que irme, ya casi es hora de la cita, luego te cuento como me fue, mi amigo.

¡Bye y suerte amigo!

El sol pasaba de medio día cuando tocaron a la puerta del consultorio de Peacemaker, el pony se apresuro a abrir antes de que el fantasma lo hiciera, ya que este había resultado muy curioso por su nueva condición, el fantasma solo hablaba japonies, pero Peacemaker sabia el idioma* por el intercambio en la escuela así que no tenía problemas para hablar con él, claro después que se calmara su furia y nueva condición le permitieron entender lo que había pasado con su urna.

*Nota: Las conversaciones entre Peacemaker y el fantasma son en Japonies las conversaciones se marcaran con '*'

*¡Yo abro, Kaijiro-san!

No hubo respuesta, sin embargo sabia que lo había escuchado, del otro lado de la puerta se encontraba la chica grifo, se tomaba del hombro con nerviosismo mientras volteaba de un lado a otro, la ubicación del consultorio no era muy discreta ya que se encontraba en una avenida céntrica cercana al mercado que se ponía a diario, debido su comportamiento de la ultima vez varios ponis la reconocían y se le quedaban mirando, algunos más murmuraban y otros más se alejaban rápidamente.

¡Adelante Srta. Gilda!

¡Gracias! Pero pudo abrir más rápido ¿no cree?

El pony la dejo pasar y sin que se diera cuenta anotó rápidamente algo en su libreta para después guardarla.

¿E-ella, se encuentra aquí?

No, aún no llega, pero no sé preocupe la he citado y dijo que vendría en cuanto terminara de trabajar.

Bien, sabe, estoy un poco nerviosa, la última vez me enojé mucho y quedé mal con ella, a pesar de eso la extraño.

Entiendo si gusta pasar al diván y empezaremos a ver el problema.

Gilda pasó hasta donde se encontraban los divanes recostándose en uno de ellos, esta vez Peacemaker había quitado las mesitas con las decoraciones previniendo cualquier inconveniente, solo había dejado la mesita con el helecho y cerca de la ventana para preservar algo de ambientación.

Bien, cuente algo de usted, por ejemplo donde la conoció.

Bueno pues vera Doc, la conocí en la escuela de vuelo cuando teníamos problemas de abuso.

¿Sufrían bullyn?

Emm, no exactamente, nosotras éramos las que hacíamos el bullyn, bueno en todo caso yo era la que más abusaba, ella solo los amenazaba, umm recuerdo aquella vez, tenía un chico contra las gavetas diciéndole que si era tan valiente porque no se metía con ella, que dejara a la amarillita en paz, entonces vi algo que me impresionó, tomó al chico por el cuello y de un empujón lo metió a la gaveta dejándolo encerrado, fue entonces que me acerqué a ella y le hable, "Hey, chica tienes buenos movimientos," "Gracias" me contestó y de ahí en adelante congeniamos muy bien, fuimos grandes amigas, las mejores en toda la escuela, recuerdo que incluso los chicos del equipo de rugbi aéreo nos temían.

Ya veo, bueno, ahora dime como te ganas la vida.

Bueno, a pesar de mi carácter me gano la vida escribiendo.

¿Eres escritora?

Si, pensé que no me iría bien en ello, pero en verdad gustan mis historias.

¿Puedo saber sobre qué escribes?

Lo siento solo puedo decirle que son una colección de libros de aventuras, no puedo decirle más.

Entiendo, todos tenemos derecho a ser anónimos de vez en cuando y más si nos va el prestigio en ello.

Sí, además no sé cómo afectaría mis ventas si se supiera mi identidad, pero bueno nos desviamos del tema Doc.

Es verdad, cuéntame cómo fue su separación.

Bien, todo comenzó cuando después de mucho tiempo quise volver a ver a mi querida amiga y de paso divertirnos como antaño pero, ya no estábamos en la escuela así que tenía la idea de divertirnos de otra forma, umm, no sé quizás espantar a alguien o hacer alguna broma como el cubo con salsa, pero no, todo había cambiado, ahora Dash era encargada del clima en este pueblo, y tenía otras amigas que la verdad no puedo decir mucho a excepción de la tal Pinkie, esa… esa tipa, ¡argh! me sacó de mis casillas, nunca había conocido a alguien tan molesto como ella, si hubiera ido a la escuela con nosotras yo… seguro que se la hubiera vivido dentro de su gaveta de libros, es la peor acosadora que jamás haya conocido, peor que el chico que me seguía en la escuela, del cual sí que lo metí varias veces en una caseta telefónica junto con sus ñoños amigos.

En ese momento tocaron a la puerta, Peacemaker trató de gritarle a Kaijiro pero este pasaba cerca de la puerta en ese momento y se escuchó y terrible grito.

¡YIAAAAAAAA!

*¡CHICA LOCA!

Peacemaker se disculpo y fue rápidamente a ver qué había pasado, al llegar a la puerta vio a una Dash catatónica tirada en el suelo, el fantasma ya se había retirado, probablemente a la parte de arriba ya que era su favorita.

Srta. Dash, ¿Se encuentra bien?

Dash no respondía sólo tenía esa mirada aterrada fija en la nada, Peacemaker la tomó entre sus cascos agitándola suavemente hasta que reaccionó.

¿Q-que henos fue eso?

Emm, pues digamos que es un asistente algo estrafalario.

¡Vaya susto que me dio el tipo ese!

Emm, si es algo extraño pero inofensivo, bueno ahora si me permite invitarla a pasar, la están esperando adentro.

¡Correcto, será mejor terminar pronto con esto!

Ambos se dirigieron al interior del consultorio, al llegar una Gilda bastante nerviosa la miró entrar sin siquiera saber cómo saludar, finalmente retomó su aptitud indómita de siempre y la saludó remarcando su nombre.

¡Hola _**Dash**_!

¡Hola _**Gilda**_!

Contestó Dash de la misma forma, ambas se miraron retadoramente como si fueran a enfrentarse a golpes, cosa que Peacemaker previó y de inmediato les ofreció una sidra fría que previamente había comprado y tenía lista para estos casos, aquella bebida fría calmó sus ánimos de buena manera y ya más tranquilas tomaron sus lugares y comenzaron la sesión.

Bien Srta. Dash he hablado un poco con la Srta. Gilda acerca de su pasado, pero ahora me gustaría escuchar su versión.

¡Sólo espero que no haya cambiado cosas en esa historia!

¡NO LO HICE!

Tranquilas, Srta. Dash, el objetivo de esto es ver que tanto concuerdan con la una con la otra.

¡Esta bienn! Pues vera cuando la conocí pensé que era muy cool, un poco menos del 20%, pero que tenia buen estilo, recuerdo la primera vez que la vi fue algo… umm ¿cómo se dice? Así, impresionante, estaba metiendo a unos tipos a una caseta telefónica, no recuerdo el motivo oh no lo supe, bueno ese día reí mucho por como quedaron aquellos tipos, más tarde ese día un tipejo molestaba una chica más débil, una Pegaso amarilla que más tarde resultó ser una de mis mejores amigas, ¡oh vaya, cosas del destino! Pues bien eso me molesto mucho, así que fui sobre él para darle la lección de su vida, dándole una buena sacudida para después terminar metiéndolo en su gaveta de libros, fue entonces que Gilda me habló, al principio me sentí alagada incluso emocionada pues creo congeniábamos mucho, teníamos los mismos gustos por la aventura, las bromas, ambas éramos unas chicas temerarias, gustábamos de aventurarnos en sitios donde los demás no se atrevían, por ejemplo cierta vez nos metimos a una nube de tormenta a ver quién podía atravesarla más rápido antes de que esta soltara su carga, algo que aprendimos por las malas es que no es buena idea hacer eso terminamos empapadas y un rayo nos golpeo a las dos, recuerdo que despertamos en la enfermería de la escuela y nos ganamos dos meses en detención, ¿recuerdas eso Gilda?

¡Oh sí! El profesor estaba súper-molesto y mandó un citatorio a nuestros padres je je je.

¡Sip, que regañada nos dieron! Aaah que días aquellos.

Peacemaker notó en ese pequeño momento la añoranza de tiempos mejores para ambas, buenas amigas sin nada más que preocuparse por vivir una aventura y tener grandes emociones, notó que ambas se habían quedado con la mirada fija al techo, tal vez recordando sus vivencias, tal vez ese era el momento adecuado para saber el por qué esa amistad se había roto.

Bueno Srtas. Veo que ambas coinciden en el origen de su amistad, incluso que es algo muy placentero para ambas el recordarlo, así como esos días que compartieron juntas, bueno supongo que si no tienen inconveniente, pasaremos al momento de su rotura, lo más delicadamente posible, trataremos de ver qué solución podemos dar a este caso ¿correcto?

Ambas asintieron, Peacemaker les sirvió un poco más de esa dulce y fría sidra para que entraran más en confianza y también serviría para que no se les calentara la cabeza y terminaran peleando.

Muy bien ahora Srta. Dash dígame cómo fue que rompieron.

¡Emm! Pues verá Doc. Cuando terminamos la escuela cada una de nosotras tomó un camino diferente, yo vine a Ponyville, por aquí tendría la oportunidad de conocer a los Wonderbolts ya que es el pueblo más cercano a Canterlot además ya había conseguido trabajo aquí e incluso una casa que yo misma moldeé, Gilda regresó a su tierra natal con la promesa de volver a visitarme, cosa que sellamos con un gran abrazo a nuestro estilo, cuando supe que venía de visita me emocioné mucho, tanto que olvidé decirles a mis nuevas amigas que vendría porque estuve arreglando mi casa para su visita, la primera en conocerla fue Pinkie Pie.

En ese momento se oyó un rechinido de pico, Gilda no pudo contener su desagrado al oír ese nombre.

¿Sucede algo Srta. Gilda?

No, nada sólo un calambre

De acuerdo, prosiga Srta. Dash.

Dash miro con algo de enfado a Gilda pero no podía reclamarle, sabía que Pinkie Pie podía llegar a ser una verdadera molestia, suspiro un poco y continúo su relato.

Pinkie Pie y yo hacemos algunas bromas por todo el pueblo claro es cosa de todo el día, por eso aquella vez que me lo pidió quise huir de ella, pero es imposible esconderse, al final logra encontrarte, es como los monstruos de las películas de terror que siempre atrapan a sus víctimas, bien todo ese día hicimos bromas a todas nuestras conocidas y algunos más que agarramos distraídos, fue esa noche que llegó Gilda y platicamos hasta tarde, a la mañana siguiente decidí presentarla a mis demás amigas, claro no sin darle una demostración de mis habilidades que había estado entrenado para mostrar a los Wonderbolts, pero entonces llegó Pinkie, andaba con un espíritu muy bromista y quería que siguiéramos haciendo bromas, pensé que se llevaría muy con bien Gilda pero…

¡Fue horrible, molesta, la cosa más exasperante que jamás haya conocido!

¡GILDA, tu también fuiste muy grosera con ella!

¡Ella me orilló Dash, entiéndeme!

¡Te entiendo sé cómo es ella, pero no debiste desquitarte con las demás!

Gilda guardo silencio era cierto, lo que decía su fuerte carácter estalló al ser el centro de todas las burlas y contra la que creía autora.

Srta. Gilda ¿quiere decir algo al respecto?

Sí, nunca se habían burlado de mí, yo siempre hacía las bromas y me burlaba de los demás, esto fue terrible para mi orgullo, sentía ganas de desquitarme pero, Dash me contuvo no quería creer que ella era la autora de todas esas bromas.

Todas esas las aprendí de ti Gilda, pensé que te agradaría al ver como las demás caerían en ellas, pero fuiste tú quien las encontró todas, no fue mi intención que se burlaran de ti.

¡Lo entiendo, pero estaba tan molesta que… aaah! Olvídalo.

Umm, bien veo que el problema es un mal entendido, sin embargo Srta. Gilda debe mejorar su carácter y tener algo más de paciencia claro, conocí a la susodicha en persona cuando llegue aquí y déjenme decirles que lo mejor es convivir con ella para que las dejé en paz.

En ese momento se escucho un gran estruendo en la parte de arriba acompañado por una sacudida del consultorio.

¡Oh no! Es ella de nuevo y ahora que Kaijiro está aquí viene más seguido, discúlpenme Srtas. Tengo algo urgente que atender rápido.

Peacemaker se disculpo y salió rápidamente, Gilda y Dash lo vieron salir apresuradamente quedándose solas, ambas se miraron fugazmente, una extraña incomodidad se apodero de ambas y al mismo tiempo hablaron.

Dash.

Gilda.

¡Por favor empieza tu Gilda!

De acuerdo, quiero pedirte perdón por cómo me comporte en esa fiesta y quisiera pedirte algo, quisiera si es que aun lo deseas, que vuelvas hacer mi amiga.

¡Oh, demonios! Claro que sí Gilda, quien más seria capaz de igualar mi velocidad y acrobacias si no tú.

Cierto quien más, además te veo más lenta que otros días, hey, ¿Qué tal una carrera ahora mismo?

¡GENIAL!

Ambas se colocaron en pose de despegue, desplegaron sus alas y a la cuenta de tres, ambas salieron a toda velocidad por la pequeña ventana con tal fuerza que demolieron la mitad del muro y el estruendo ocasionado término por dañar gran parte de los muebles de la pequeña habitación, el ruido de aquel desastre fue acallado por otro grito.

¡AAARG! ¡MI TECHO! ¡OUUGH!

Al día siguiente en el cafetín, Peacemaker conversaba con su amigo Stargazer.

Y entonces ¿cómo te fue?

Bueno aparte de tener que reconstruir medio muro del consultorio, tener que comprar algunos muebles de nuevo y el pequeño detalle que me dispararon con un cañón con balas de globos y confeti, aparte de escupir confeti por toda la noche además de que tampoco me pagaron. Bueno, quizás me fue un poco mal.

¿No te pagaron… un momento, como que te dispararon con un cañón con balas de broma?

Pinkie Pie tuvo la culpa, se metió de nuevo a tratar de hacerle una fiesta de bienvenida a Kaijiro.

¿Ah quien?

Al fantasma, cuando subí a ver qué pasaba al desván ellas se fueron, destruyendo parte de mi consultorio.

¿Te refieres a la chica loca de la pastelería de Sugar Corner?

Esa misma y como a Kaijiro le asusta siempre se le escapa así que tengo una acosadora profesional en fiestas que trata de darle la bienvenida a un fantasma asustado.

¡Qué problema! ¿Oye y aquellas chicas qué, te van a pagar o no?

Sí, esta mañana la chica del correo chocó conmigo y me entregó una carta de ambas, en la cual decían que sentían lo que habían hecho y que me pagarían los daños aparte de la consulta la cual les ayudó a recobrar su amistad, bueno al menos sé que hago bien mi trabajo, con muchos daños de por medio pero lo hago, jejejeje, por cierto ¿no sabes de alguien que repare tejados? Quiero tratar de convencer a la rosilla de que sería mejor que lo hiciera un profesional, pero al menos se ofreció a arreglar los destrozos.

Mejor le hubieras cobrado los daños.

No sería conveniente, insistiría en hacerlo de todos modos y ya sabes cómo es.

Umm cierto, bueno suerte con ello.

Si, gracias, por cierto ¿se podría quedar mi fantasma en tu casa en lo que reparan la mía?

Fin


End file.
